


so long as the world burns (we'll keep falling in love)

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, but so am I, let's do this, listen this is Very Sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Love, to Techno, was this violent game they played – eyes meeting across piles of bodies and loot, swords clanging as their loyalties found them opposite each other, feet moving in a dance only they could perform.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93
Collections: anonymous





	so long as the world burns (we'll keep falling in love)

It  hadn't been how Will had described it, falling in love. 

Wilbur had told Techno years ago, on a rainy fall night, about how he and Sally had met. How he'd ended up alone with a kid he never asked for. How he didn't regret any of it. 

He'd described it as doing what it said on the tin: falling. It felt like tripping over your feet and diving head first into their eyes. It was the air being knocked out of your lungs while you inhaled. It was drowning on land. 

(Wilbur would describe it again after his death, and this time he'd be much less kind.)

But Techno wasn't drowning. In fact, his breathing was just fine. He was panting, sure, but that was because he'd been fighting off twenty people for about half an hour, and succeeding. No, falling in love was nowhere near as violent or sudden – later he'd use ‘abrupt’ instead - as Wilbur had said. It was calm. It was the soft patter of rain on his face as he stared up at the sky – or, well, the grid in the sky. It was the certainty that Dream was up there, defending himself as he tore the world to shreds. 

Love, to Techno, was only possible in war. 

Because  _ he _ saw it in the glint of Dream's axe on the day of the revolution. He tasted it in the enchanted apple he'd gotten from the other so shortly after joining. He smelled it in the crimson iron that danced on the floor. He felt the rumble in his chest of faraway thunder and saw the way lighting struck behind Dream, illuminating him from behind and framing him like an angel against the night sky. 

Love, to Techno, was this violent game they played – eyes meeting across piles of bodies and loot, swords clanging as their loyalties found them opposite each other, feet moving in a dance only they could perform. Wilbur and Sally had always seemed so content together, sat on a couch doing nothing, but Techno and Dream both knew that this was the only way they could love.

So, Techno climbed up to the heavens when the earth stopped rolling, shoved  Sapnap down into the crater, and pulled Dream against him by his hoodie.

They'd part ways again after this, and neither of them knew how long. So, they savored the moment, savored the bloodshed, and vowed to their crimson gods that time would find them here again. They'd make sure of it.


End file.
